Finally Happyending
by Effie Janeway
Summary: Finally Happyending. Janeway and Chakotay puts together. It is been a long road.


Three girls ran up to the woman, who was sitting on a bench in the garden. "Auntie,auntie,tell us a story please." The girls sat on the grass around her feet and eagerly waited. They were daughters of Phoebe Janeway. The youngest was named Angelica and she has been four years old. The middle was Crystal and she was eight. The oldest was Gemma who was twelve years old. Their aunt Kathryn Janeway smiled at them. Five years ago she returned from the Delta Quadrant. "And what story you want to hear?" Gemma thought for a moment. "I have it, something romantic! Please Aunt, please." All made sad eyes until aunt relented. Kathryn leaned back, closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she took a deep breath.

"All right. Somewhere far away in the galaxy, on a spaceship was a woman. Right from the beginning, everything was crumbling beneath her hands. Many members of the crew died, nothing went as it should. But then came aboard one man. He was different than the others. He was kind and attentive and soon he became a woman's best friend. As time went on, coincidentally they two had to stay on a certain planet. Otherwise they died. There surfaced that a man loves woman. The woman hesitated, but they were even closer than before. They returned to the ship and more time went by. Months passed and they then changed in years. The man was beginning to lose patience. He asked her one last time. She said no, because aboard were people who were against. The man left and never came back. The whole nights crying, she was cursing herself for being so stupid and listened to the brain instead of the heart. There were days when life just went on, and then there were days when she could not even look at herself in the mirror. A woman cries today and will continue to cry because her heart is cracked into million pieces." Crystal spoke. "Oh, it was so beautiful but sad." Kathryn looked up to them. Girls have noticed that her tears streaming down her cheeks . Clever and extremely astute Gemma put connection together. "Aunt, you're that woman? Kathryn nodded. Crystal asked her. "And who is man?"

"I think you've seen him once. Dark, handsome, tattooed. His name is Chakotay. It was my first officer."

The girls quickly tried to do something to help their aunt. Gemma asked on even the smallest details. "Do you know where he lives?"

Yes I know."

Small Angelica said with her innocent voice. "So go to him and talk to him about it."

"Angie, it's not that simple. I do not know if he still wanted to see me if he still loved me. And-"

Gemma took her hands. "Aunt, you gotta do this. After all, it kills you. Just arrive, ask him if you can talk with him and that's it. Even that will not hurt. Oh, I'm sorry I did not ..."

"No,you are right sweatheart,I've gotta do this. Tonight I'll talk to him."

/

She was nervous, after so many years again to see her love. When he opened the door, she took a deep breath. He looked very surprised to see her.

He muttered. "Hi,Kathryn. This is useful, I wanted to explain you something."

She said. "Hi Chakotay"

He invited her on and led her into the living room. When they sat opposite each other, Chakotay began. "You know what I said a long time ago. It bothered me. I was a fool. I'm so sorry."

Kathryn began to contradict him. "No Chakotay,I was silly one. It was too much for me. And they were all against me, and then what happened on Ioannina 5…wait you don't now it. I didn't tell you. They raped me there ... and no I'm not going to talk about it. And I just don't realized, or it was suppressed somewhere deep inside me…that I love you. It was not easy to deal with it later." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Every night I cursed myself for that, I did not listened to my heart…." Now Kathryn burst into tears and Chakotay was right next to her. He pulled her to him and hugged her. "Shh Kathryn, I'm with you. What'd I say bothers me until now. If I only knew ... I'm so sorry Kathryn. I shoud go to you before and tell you that I still love you." He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back. When his tongue penetrated her mouth, she knew that the heart is whole again.

END


End file.
